Resident Evil: Malton
by kasei d gobi
Summary: A fanfic based of Resident Evil, Urban Dead, and my group there.
1. Into the Abyss

_Malton, England. A large, modern city that was uninhibited by the far-off wars or the cuts in distant economies. It was a city of constant progress, it's hundred suburbs a testament to it's power. Around the majority of the parameter, a large wall from ages past stood strong, as if symbolizing the strength of the city itself. _

_Within its borders, massive companies rose. Companies, and crime. In an attempt to keep the ruffians of the town at bay, the Malton PD spawned two side branches to assist in bringing down rabble-rousers. The first branch created was a custom SWAT team, to assist everywhere in town. The second created was to put down injustice in the particularly violent East and West Grayside suburbs; S.T.A.R.S, Special Tactics and Rescue Service, inspired by an American organization of the same name, STARS quickly turned around the pace of Grayside from practically a slum to one of the best Suburbs of Malton. The organization was small, yes, roughly around fourteen members, but it was strong, a member of the team was more than capable of handling themselves on a battlefield. _

_One such member of this elite police force was now arriving late to the job; Jonathan Hutchins, a man who would be almost ordinary in a crowd. Tall, brown hair, a well-trimmed beard, and a smile that encouraged some and freaked the hell out of others. As he rode into the Binning Way STARS headquarters' garage on his motorcycle, another man in uniform walked up to him, and, as Jonathan removed his helmet, his superior, John Killah, gave him a scowl. _

_Now, here's some things to know about Jonathan Hutchins and John Killah:_

_Jonathan Hutchins is smart and cocky. He loves to grab attention when on the job. In combat, he would be the one to rush in to a fight with one solid plan and would stick with it until it didn't work, then he'd be pretty much in trouble. Most STARS members use issued pistols and drive in a truck, Jonathan uses Redemption, a custom magnum that is _

_like a brother to him. He hates negative people, and loves a party._

_John Killah is calm and calculating, always about a hundred steps ahead of his opponent. When problem solving, he'll analyze an issue from every possible angle and then discover a solution. Like Hutchins, Killah uses his own magnum, Judgment. It holds eight rounds and can blow through a brick wall. As the captain of STARS, Killah has a lot of responsibility. He frowns on lazy people, but isn't stiff to the point where he can't take a joke._

_Now, though, was not the time for joking. "Where were you?" The commander demanded. "The emergency call rang out almost an hour ago! We called you immediately, and you live only a few blocks from the station! You have no excuse at all to explain how you are here this late!" He practically roared. Other STARS members nearby were now looking at the scene. Among them Hutchins could recognize people like Hughes and a man everyone called Brute. Jonathan smiled up at his superior. "Well, sir. Would you believe that between my house and here I helped about fifty _

_old ladies cross the street?" He said in a sarcastic tone. Killah looked down at him. "We have an emergency, Second Lieutenant Hutchins, please be serious." He said, then walked away towards the debriefing room._

_Jonathan smiled a bit longer. "I was serious." He muttered, then walked briskly after his superior. In the room, Jonathan saw several members of the STARS Malton branch look at him as he entered the room and sat down. Killah now stood in the front, at the five men assembled in front of him. "We have a serious issue today, people." He said. "Three of the Necrotech facilities around Malton have had break-ins this morning, all around the same time." __Necrotech_. Jonathan Thought. Ever since news hit the world about the Umbrella Pharmaceutical company and the T-virus, people had been far less trusting of mega corporations, and suspicion lurked everywhere. In fact, only yesterday, he read an e-mail accusing WalMart of injecting the T-virus into their products. Jonathan sure wasn't paranoid, but he sure didn't trust Necrotech, not after the development of the Necrobot, a combat machine designed to terminate all enemies, or ALICE, the "Artificial Learning Interfaced Computer Entity", a rather creepy monitor in all the buildings. If that didn't sound like somethin Umbrella would produce, nothing did. _And what kind of name is Necrotech anyway? _Jonathan thought. _It's like their broadcasting a relationship to zombies. _He mused, as Killah continued his debriefing. "Two facilities from other suburbs were broken into, SWAT teams have been deployed to investigate, as they have gone into a lockdown. So has the one at Angerstein. We'll be investigating that one. So, a team with myself, Jonathan, Jeanne, Harold, Hughes and Cody will go to investigate there. We'll see if everything's alright and then come back." He said, rather confidently. Jonathan didn't thinks so. With a company like Necrotech, it's likely that something serious is happening.

The assembled STARS members stood, and left through the side door in single file, and moved to the garage. As Jonathan moved to his motorcycle, Robert Hughes, the driver of the truck, called to him. "Hutchins! We're all going in the truck!" He said, and Jonathan smiled back at him. "But I need my baby!" He complained mockingly, but, nevertheless, left his motorcycle behind and hopped into the truck, while Hughes got behind the wheel.

Thus began the twenty or so minute drive south towards the Angerstein Building Necrotech facility. The individual members of the squad all prepared their weapons and equipment. Jonathan made sure Redemption was fully loaded, he had spare magnum rounds, his vest was secure across his torso, his knife was in place, and his radio and other mechanical equipment was operating fine. Cody smiled from across the small space in the back of the truck. "I wonder what happened?" The new recruit asked. "It's probably nothing. Maybe a chemical spill in their labs." Jeanne said. Harold laughed. "In three labs at once? I highly doubt it. It's probably a planned attack by a rival company or a gang." He said, and patted his Shotgun. "That's why we're going in, remember? The best of the best, the Special Tactics and Rescue Service." 

Jonathan said nothing, but glanced down at his magnum. This doesn't feel right. He thought. A lockdown in all three facilities means the issue probably came from inside the buildings, not outside. Nevertheless, it was no time at all before the truck had stopped in front of a large, menacing-looking building known as the Angerstein Necrotech facility. The building had no outer windows, and the front doors were steel. No visibility from inside. The surrounding buildings and streets looked quite devoid of life, as well. Not a soul could be seen. This was rather odd. As the men got out of the truck, Killah went and inspected the door. "This place is locked up tight." He said. "We'll need strong equipment to get through." He said, and Hughes went to retrieve the tools. He returned from the back of the truck with what looked like a blowtorch and other strange items, and got to work on the steel doors. After a few rather loud minutes, the doors were opened, and the group of six was running into the building, weapons drawn.

Inside, it was pitch black. Everyone turned on their shoulder-mounted lights, and peered into the darkness of the entrance hall. Nothing. "It seems everyone might have run to hide. We'll search for anyone here. Cody and Jeanne, you go through that North door there and look around." He said, pointing to the said door. "Jonathan, you take Hughes and examine that room over to the west." He said. "Harold and myself will take this flight of stairs and search up above." He finished, motioning towards the stairwell. "Everyone has their radio ready? Signal if you find survivors or hostiles. Move out." He ordered, and the group split. Jonathan and Hughes went through the double-door they were ordered to, and began looking around.

They were in a large conference room. Computers line some of the desks that were scattered around the room. "Looks like nothings here." Hughes said, and began towards the other end of the room, where another door waited. "Hang on, look." Jonathan whispered, and pointed. Hughes turned, and looked where Jonathan indicated. In the corner of the room, almost hidden behind a desk, was a puddle of what was unmistakably blood, and the body of what was likely a scientist was laying next to it. "Let's check him out." Hughes said. They bent low over the obviously dead man. Bullet holes peppered his skin. "Looks like we have a victim of a gunman. I'd definitely say we might have a break-in situation here." Jonathan said as they stood up. Hughes reached for his radio to report. Before he could however, a silent moan came from the man behind them. "Oh no." Jonathan said. The man wasn't dead after all, but was in terrible condition. "We have to get him medical attention ASAP, Hutchins." Robert said as he bent down to lift the man to his feet to help. As he did, though, the scientist reached out for his leg, and pulled him in desperately. "He seems to be able to still move." Hughes said, right before the man took a rather large bite out of his leg. "ARGH!" He screamed. "What's he doing?" Jonathan demanded, and pulled Robert away from the slowly rising body. As it rose, the two STARS members got a rather good look at the neck of the man; it was completely rotted away, or bitten away. 

Both men turned to walk from this injured man, to find two more scientists behind them, both looking as injured as the one they just examined. "What's going on here?!" Hughes demanded of them, as they reached for him. "Stay back, I'll shoot!" He ordered, lifting his gun. The men did not heed, however, and lunged for the pilot just as he shot. The bullet 

missed, the men didn't. They were all over him, biting at his flesh as he screamed in pain and terror. Jonathan, meanwhile, pointed his magnum at the first scientist, and opened fire, tearing his head right off his body. He turned his attention back to Hughes in an instant, and fired at the men chowing down on his flesh. As he moved their bodies off him, though, he found he was too late. "Hughes . . ." Hutchins said. His comrade was covered in his own blood, and his neck was torn out. There was no pulse. He was dead. Jonathan grabbed his radio. "Killah! This is Hutchins! We have some serious shit going on down here, Over." He said. A response came immediately. "I think I know what's happened, zombies, right? Over." He said. _Zombies? _Jonathan thought. _Like the T-virus? No way_. "How did you know? Over." He asked. "A group just ambushed us. They got Harold. How's Hughes? Over." Jonathan paused a moment. "He's . . . decommissioned. Over." There was a silent pause, then, "Shoot his head. We don't want him getting back up. Over." Killah ordered. Jonathan hesitated, then turned Redemption to point at his comrade. "Goodbye, Hughes." He said, then fired.

"We're regrouping. Now. Jeanne said he was attacked as well, they took Cody. Report back to the main hall, pronto. Over." Killah ordered. Jonathan, now quite shaken, turned and departed through the double-doors to the entrance. Awaiting him was Killah and Loic. "We're leaving, now. If this is the T-virus, and it most likely is, then we'll need to call for reinforcements and alert the government. It's likely that the same incident is happening elsewhere in the other two facilities. We can mourn our losses later, we need to regroup, back to the truck." He said as calmly as possible, though strain was on his voice. The STARS members left the building . . .And entered hell. All around them, slowly coming their way, were undead citizens of Malton. "Ma God." Loic exclaimed. "Ignore them, into the truck, we're out of here." Killah ordered. The men rushed to the vehicle, and took off, back to HQ, knowing full well what was happening. 

This was unbelievable. This was hell. This was the world of Urban Dead.


	2. Quite a problem

The ride home sure was a bumpy one.

Aside from the zombies outside the Angerstein Building, there were no signs of life anywhere in the city. It seems that an emergency call has rang out, probably in the form of a news report, telling the citizens to stay inside locked doors and barred windows. Or, Jonathan thought, they're all dead already. Next to him, Loic was shivering. "Ah couldn' do anythin'." He said. "Dey jumped Cody, and Ah jus' watched. Ah didn' even shoot until dey attacked me." He said. Jonathan didn't say anything, but knew full well how his teammate felt. He, too, might as well should have just watched Hughes get eaten, because he didn't do anything to stop it, not until it was too late. Hutchins looked at Loic after a few minutes, and smiled. "Look, there was nothing we could do, right?" He said. "We're almost back at HQ, i'm sure the others will be able to help out, right?" He said. And he truly believed it, too. There were several members of STARS, all of them the best of the best. Not counting just Killah, Hutchins and Jeanne, there were other elites like Hakimaru, a gunman with unmatched sniping skills, Stuart, the mechanic who personally modifies the STARS weaponry and vehicles. Rick, an amazing tactical man and medic with an eye for puzzles, and one of the youngest members, Elisse, a field medic who is treated like everyone's lovable kid sister. Despite each of their different jobs, they are all the best, chosen for the team due to their amazing skills. And besides, those were just the members Jonathan was accuainted with, there were several other members of the service he never met, but sure didn't doubt their abilities. Still, that reasurance didn't stop Hutchins from sweating up a flood.

After a few very silent minutes, the truck stopped. It wasn't long after that that John, Jonathan and Loic were rushing into the STARS HQ, to find quite a mess. Almost as soon as they walked in, Stuart had rushed to greet them. "Hey, you guys, we've been getting phone calls since you left, nonstop. People are reporting zombies all over the place." He said in a panic, before stopping to count the men before him. He waited a second, then. "Where's the others?"

Killah shook his head. Stuart instantly understood. "I see . . . . well, come in, we are all in a panic." He invited, and moved aside so that the men could come in. They filed past, and moved to the conference room, where the majority of STARS was assembled. Jonathan and Loic took seats near the back. Jonathan grabbed the chair next to Elisse, who smiled at him, though he didn't return the gesture. Loic sat behind Jonathan, and next to Hakimaru, who had his arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

At the front of the room, Killah was speaking to a woman Jonathan had never met or even heard of before. Still, she was wearing a STARS patch on her uniform, so she wasn't too suspicious. After a minute or two, Killah looked at the assembled force. "It seems that today is quite a disaster." He said in his booming voice. "It appears that Necrotech, or maybe one of their scientists, has leaked the T-virus into Malton. At this moment, all over the city, people are fighting for their lives against the monsters created by the virus. To make things worse, we're pretty sure zombies aren't the worst of our problems.

"Two new developments have been braught to my attention. One: Several calls are coming in about a large . . . thing . . . attacking civilians and zombies alike. The description given by witnesses seems to make the creature out as one of those 'Tyrants' that the Umbrella Corporation was mass-producing." He paused, and surveyed the people in front of him. "The second, and more grave news, is that the government has enacted a quarantine on Malton."

Instantly, there was an uproar. "They're going to bomb us like Racoon City!" "We need to get out of here!" And other shouts like that were heard. Killah raised his hand for silence. "At the moment, there is no way the government can bomb this city. The nuclear power plant will see to that. If they bomb us, destruction on untold scales will rip through the countryside. We are safe from complete annhialation, for now." He said. "STARS, our job is to take care of East and West Grayside. I want all of you ready within the hour. We'll be forming teams of two from now on, and will be going throughout the suburb to ensure the people's safety. Here's how the teams will be split up . . ." Killah began, and started splitting up the group. He did it rather systematically, the first few teams he announced consisted of a field gunman and a field medic. After he ran out of medics he just got two gunmen to work together. The leader was especialy careful to not pair together people who did not get along. Jonathan was paired with Elisse.

"Now, everyone go get ready. Make sure you have ammo and any tools you deem necessary. We'll start with patrols of areas around the city, and at the same time building up a defence here at the station. In case you haven't noticed, people are already seeking refuge here." And he was right. Several people, mostly young kids, were being put in the station while their parents seeked refuge elsewhere. "Dismissed for now." Killah said.

Jonathan stood and left the room with all the other members, and began heading towards the garage, and his bike. As he did, Elisse caught up with him. "We're partners now, so don't try and do things by yourself." She said. He looked back at her and smiled. "Why would you say something like that?" He teased. O great, He thought, I get stuck babysitting her. This should be Hakimaru's job, he's good with chicks. As the two of them travel around HQ, looking for spare bits of ammo and occasionally helping with barricades, Jonathan hears some shouting from Killah's office, and goes to investigate. As he walks to the door, he sees Brute arguing furiously with the commander.

" . . . Absolutely not," Killah half yelled. "The Necrotech buildings are way too dangerous, we don't even know if you'll find anything. I gave you orders, Stuart, I expect you to follow them." He finished, and Brown just glared at him, before starting again. "But sir, the Necrobot has a programable weapon system, it could be quite useful." He said, in an awkward calm voice. Killah sat down in his chair, and frowned. "If you have time after shift, go do what you want." He said, giving up. "Just make sure you get your partner back here beforehand, alive." He added, as Stuart left the room. Killah then looked at Hutchins. "What?" The commander said, and Jonathan just smiled his usual smile. "Nothing, I just think it's funny that he wants to go into one of those facilities." He said, and hurried on his way, Elisse trailing after him.

They soon enter the garrage, where, near other vehicles, Jonathan's trusty motorcycle lays in wait. Hutchins walks up to it and pats the seat, as if it were an old freind. He turns his head to his new partner. "Can you hold on tight?" He asked, and she nodded. "Good, let's get started then, shall we?" He said, and they both hopped on. Hutchins put on his helmet and started the vehicle while Elisse grabbed him around the middle. In front of them, two rookies opened the garage doors just enough to let the motorcycle through, and Hutchins' bike launched forward, onto the streets of East Grayside.

~~~~ It was a dark room, illuminated mostly by a single computer screen displaying bits and pieces of data on various charts. Along the sides of the room were several pipes and switches with barely noticable glowing lights. Within the room stood two individuals. One was dressed in a labcoat and plain pants, with a normal gray shirts. He had black hair. He was seated in front of the computer, pushing buttons furiously. The other man was dressed in all-black, with a trenchcoat and black glasses. Blond hair was combed back neatly.

"Wesker," The black-haired man said, "There are several things we still need to recover before getting out of here. The Necrobot, Necros, and X, just to name a few. Still, at 40% outbreak already, we probably wont get all of them." He said, as he continued to type furiously at the keyboard. Wesker didn't show any emotion, he only leaned forward. "I'll try to pin down the Necrobot, it's quite valuable. You work on finding 'X'. As for the Necros, I don't think any survived. If we find one, good, if not, too bad." He said calmly. "We need to make sure the STARS of this town don't interfere. Activate it." He said.

The black-haired man nodded, and pressed 'enter' on the keyboard. The screen began flashing.

This truly was hell. Zombies seemed to be everywhere on the streets, limping around. It wasn't completely hopeless; Everywhere, people were fighting against the undead, with shotguns and pipes and anything they could pick up. The undead were growing in number as Hutchins and Elisse traveled farther from HQ, though, and the situation was far worse. Fires, overturned cars, and hordes of zombies. Not once did the STARS members stop to fight the undead. They instead warned people that the HQ was handing out supplies to survivors and that they needed to reinforce their own homes. Once or twice, though, Hutchins stopped the bike to aid a survivor who was losing a fight.

"It really is grim eh?" He said, after almost three hours of cruising, as they were on the return trip to HQ. They had stopped at an abandoned gas station, where they grabbed snacks and gas. "We'll need to find a way out of the city, if we want to survive." Jonathan mused. Elisse looked at him. "How do you propose we do that?" She asked. Hutchins said nothing, and just sat on a nearby bench.

A long time passed, with nothing happening, until an explosion rocked Jonathan and Elisse to their feet in shock. The building across from them just blew up. "Wha-?" Hutchins said, and started to run over. He didn't go far, though, before a figure emerged from the flames.

It was quite massive. Humanoid, with a trenchcoat covering it's body. It had scaly white skin, and pink tubes coming from it's shoulders. In its hand was what looked like a bazooka. Jonathan froze as the creature stepped forward towards him.

" . . . STARS . . . " 


	3. Complications

"...Commander....see......attacked....can't.....Elisse" 

That same recording played over and over for five minutes after John Killah orriginally got a radio call from Hutchins. At the end of the recording was what was probably an explosion. Killah sat with his arms crossed at his desk. In front of him stood Linda, Hakimaru, and Alex Barrel, the chief of police in the Grayside area of Malton. After listening to the recording for the hundredth time, John finally turned off the device, and stood up.

"It's only been a few hours, and I think that we already have a serious situation on our hands." The commander said. Alex took a small step forward. "But he could have been attacked by a zombie, right?" The chief suggested earnestly. "Doubtful. Jonathan has backup, and he's smarter than to stick around and just get eaten. Then there's that noise at the end, it sounds like an explosion went off. Chances are we won't here from Hutchins again." The Commander said solemnly. 

"And if that wasn't enough. Rick went missing a half hour ago. I think STARS is in trouble." Linda said, and rested her hand on her gun. "We're doing pretty fine here, but what about the ones we sent out? Two, maybe three, are MIA. Should we pull them back?" She asked, concerned. Killah said nothing. Eventually both Linda and Alex turned to leave, and Killah sat and mused. _We have to find a way to get out of here, before things get completely out of hand..._

Everything seemed to make no sense to Elisse. She was shaking in her boots as she watched the scene unfold before her. A building across the road from her and Jonathan had become engulfed in flames, and Hutchins ran over to it to investigate, only to meet a hulking humanoid carrying some sort of rocket-like weapon. It stared down Jonathan for a bit, before uttering something Elisse couldn't here.

Then, it attacked, aiming it's weapon at Hutchins, and firing. From what Elisse saw, Jonathan jumped back almost as soon as the weapon was raised, but the following explosion blinded her to his ultimate fate. "JONATHAN!" She screamed in shock and fear, glued to her spot on the ground. Through the fire and flying shrapnel, she could see the silhouette of the beast leaving towards the east. Almost as soon as it left, Elisse ran over to the ruble, pushing aside a few rocks to find Jonathan's body. In his right hand was his radio, and his entire left side was covered in burns. Elisse checked his pulse, to find that he was indeed alive, for now. She smiled, and began dragging his body out, ignoring the sole zombie limping towards her, it wasn't much of a threat, after all. 

She pulled Hutchins over to his bike, and lay him on the ground next to it. It was time to put her skills to use . . . . .

In a completely separate section of the city, a certain someone, Rick Firestorm, is waking up, strapped to an examination table in what appears to be a hospital operating room. Quite dizzy, he looks above him, to see a black-haired man standing over him with a syringe in hand. Rick would scream, but the gag over his mouth prevented it. 

He had no idea how he got here, only that he and Stuart had been patrolling when they split up, and Rick was ambushed and attacked by some men, apparently ending up here as a result. Fear gripped his soul as he looked in terror at the man before him.

"Don't worry, dear boy." The man said in an aged, wise voice, "Soon it won't matter, my dear Necros. . ." He bent down and stuck the tip of the needle into Rick's arm. He was overcome with incredible pain, before blacking out . . .

"Shit, where the hell did Rick disappear to?" Stuart Brown said, as he descended a flight of stairs within the Angerstein building. Less than an hour ago, he entered the abandoned research facility, as well as met up with the creepy ALICE, a super-intelligent computer installed into all Necrotech facilities. Though he had several questions he wanted to ask the computer, the prime one was the location of the Necrobot. ALICE gladly told him that the robot was in the lowest floor of this very facility, as well as a single human life form. Between the entrance and that floor, however, were countless undead, and other, more threatening creatures. Twice now Stuart has had to fight off simplified dogs and, just a moment ago, he closed and locked a door leading to a room containing a reptilian creature, a Hunter. 

To assist him in his trip down, ALICE has activated all the cameras in the facility, as well as several of the defense mechanisms, eliminating several of the undead that stood in his path, as well as updating him on the status of the outbreak outside the facility every so often. "_**Stuart Brown, I have detected a 12% increase in viral infection directly outside the facility, leading the ratio of living to dead at three to one. As you exit the stairwell on your right, you will encounter three undead that are out of range of my security devices. Past them is the door to the Necrobot holding room, which I have taken the liberty to unlock. Please inform me if you should require my assistance as needed."**_ The robotic female voice said over the intercom. "Thanks, ALICE." Stuart said, and pushed open the door, and pointed his gun at the first of the three undead, blowing a hole strait though the monster's head. The other two spotted Brown then, and lunged for him, only to meet the same fate as the first zed, bullet holes strait through their skulls. 

In front of him Stuart spotted a large, metal double-door with a padlock on it with green lights. _There it is_. He thought, and strode towards it, pushing open the door, and walking into a rather large machine-filled room, with several strange pipes and computers lining the walls. Several devices were scattered across the floor, weapons and equipment that would have sent him into scientific glee if he was in a different possition. Strait in front of him, though, was the prize, a seven-foot tall, skeletal-looking,, silver robotic machine, the Necrobot, still apparently turned off. "ALICE." Stuart said. "Can you turn this guy on, and program him to destroy all non-civilians and viral carriers?" He asked.

"_**I can."**_Came the reply.

"Well, that's nice, please do that, I'm kinda in a hurry." Stuart requested, and thought about things. Then, a thought occurred to him. "ALICE, earlier, you said another life form was down here, what is it?" He asked curiously.

"_**It is a human, Albert Wesker."**_ Came yet another emotionless reply.

Instantly, Brown froze. _She's joking_. He thought, _She has to be joking._ "What did you say?" He demanded, shaking. 

"What? Didn't you hear the lady?" Came a cold, unforgiving reply, from right behind Stuart. He spun around, to find himself face-to-face with Albert Wesker, a sadistic megalomaniac and former member of the STARS Raccoon City branch. Stuart had heard reports of what this man did, betrayed his team, double-crossed Umbrella, and became a member of a rival organization, all for power, which he most certainly gained. He had apparently injected himself with a super-human virus. 

Stuart didn't even get to respond to the man in front of him, Wesker brought up an arm and slammed it across Brown's head, knocking him to the side. "Truly, I'd expect a member of STARS to be more on-guard." The man said, before a sudden hail of bullets filled the room, and he jumped out of the way of the Necrobot firing at him.

"_Attention." _The machine said. _"Viral carrier identified, Albert Wesker. One civilian identified, Stuart Brown. Acting upon orders." _It seemed to scream over the sound of its bullets flying through the air. After a minute, it stopped, and Stuart got to his feet and looked around. Wesker was gone, and the Necrobot was strutting towards him. _"Sir," _It said, _"I am supposed to follow your orders. What am I to do now?"_

_This was gonna be good. . . _


	4. A Challenger Approaches?

**~~Recap~~**

**During a fairly normal check on a possible hostage crisis, STARS has discovered that Malton is becoming swiftly infected with the T-virus, it's citizens slowly becoming an army of the undead. To counter this, the members of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service are patrolling the city, saving any lives they can. **

**It has only been a short while now, and already misfortune is striking from all directions. While scouting, Jonathan Hutchins is attacked by a Nemesis tyrant, and barely survives the ordeal.**

**Rick Firestorm has gone missing. His partner, Stuart Brown, however, has found the Necrobot, but came face-to-face with Albert Wesker in the process.**

**The members of STARS are pulling off all their resources. Can they survive the outbreak? Can they survive each other?**

**Right outside the Angerstein building, the streets were paved with blood, and guts, too, but just blood sound much nicer.**

**Let's try that again. **

**Right outside the Angerstein building, the streets were paved with blood. The corpses of countless T-virus carriers now lay at the feet of Stuart and the Necrobot. They had only climbed out of the NecroTech facility a few minutes ago, and had did a pretty nice job of cleaning up, if the lack of any movement was any indication.**

"_**Sir, all carriers have been neutralized. Shall we proceed to the coordinates you prepared?" **_**The Necrobot said emotionlessly. Before they left, Stuart had ALICE download a map of the city to the Necrobot, for easy navigation. "Sure, let's go." He said, and the man/machine pair continued on their way back to HQ, with Stuart still quite shaken. **_**Where did Albert Wesker come from? Where did Rick disappear to?**_** Those questions haunted him as he walked alongside his mechanic companion.**

**-Somewhere else-**

**BLAM**

"**Ah, dat's forty ah got." Loic said, quite pleased with himself, as he kicked aside the zombie, who now had a face full of bullet holes. Behind him, Hakimaru was violently shooting at a group of undead women. "Really," he said, in between shots, "I've got close to sixty right now." He said, rather confidently. "At this rate, you'll be looking for food, man." He boasted, shooting one of his undead lovers in the face. "The good ones are all zeds now, eh?" **

"**Aye, pity, innit? They look like you would've made a good couple, now!" Loic said, blasting a simplified lawyer. "Forty one!"**

"_**Loic, Hakimaru, report in, over." **_**The radio, with John Killah's voice, sprang to live. Loic grabbed it while simultaneously firing at a kid. "Reporting in, sir. We're fine, what do you need on you're end, over?" He asked.**

"_**Hutchins and Cordero have gone missing. They last reported near your current location. See if you can't find them, okay? Over." **_

"**Well, ain't that nice? We gotta find da babies, eh?" Loic said, putting away the radio and trudged over to the car, laughing a bit as he did. "Les go, Hakimaru!" He said, to find that his partner was walking in circles around a zombie, taunting it, before shooting it in the face and hurrying over. "Okay, let's go." He said, hopping into the drivers seat. The two sped off, to search for their teammates . . .**

**Back at STARS HQ, the various special forces members were shocked to discover that John Killah was no longer in his office, and Linda Milley had disappeared as well. A quick search of the building revealed they had disappeared completely. Several members had met to discuss this. "Where would they go?" One asked, while another, Dylan, looked around. "Perhaps they left to look for Hutchins and Cordero." He said, contemplating. "More than half our force is out on the streets, and we can't afford to lose anyone, we already lost Harold, Robert and Cody, so that's almost one fourth of our group gone if Jonathan and Elisse go down. Keeping everyone alive is definitely a priority." He explained.**

**Out on the streets, Killah and Milley were strolling almost leisurely down a road, John had brought his magnum, Judgment, and Linda brought along what looked like a high-powered rifle, good for long distances. The two occasionally shot down an undead, or directed a citizen to a safe house. However, it had been an hour since they left base, and nothing of particular interest happened, until the boom of a truck was heard behind them. **

**They both turned, to see the a rather large truck speeding their way, the driver apparently losing control. "John!" Linda started, but stopped when he lifted his arm, pointing Judgment at the vehicle, and fired. Immediately, nothing happened. However, as the truck drew closer, the engine became engulfed in a fiery explosion, and the hauler swerved to the side, going right past Killah, and into a hotel off the side. The fire caused by the truck began to spread, attracting several undead. John and Linda only shot at a few, though, before going off on their search. **

**The topic of everyone's panic; Cordero and Hutchins, seems to be an interesting one. Back at the site of the earlier attack, A recovering Jonathan is propped up against a bike while Elisse tends to his various wounds inflicted by the hulking menace they fought earlier. As she did, the medic heard a heavy step behind her. Thinking the monster returned, she swung around, gun pointing furiously, only to find what could best be described as a black man, in black.**

**He wore a black trench coat, black shirt, leather pants, black boots, gloves, and sunglasses. At his side was the hilt of what Elisse believed was a katana, in his hand was some sort of shotgun. He just looked at her, until she asked; "Who are you?" **

**He glanced around. "My name is Lt Cobra. I am on a special mission to eliminate everyone in this city, living or not." He said, pointing his weapon at Elisse. "You two look rather weak and defenseless." He said, and ran forward. Before he could get close, though, his head had a nice bullet hole in it, courtesy of Elisse's handgun. He dropped to the floor, dead. "Damn idiot." Jonathan mumbled.**


End file.
